


You know (I got it)

by Hollaback1



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Artist Kevin, Chanhee works at a convenience store, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollaback1/pseuds/Hollaback1
Summary: Kevin loves drawing Chanhee (the cute cashier who works at the convenience store) in a special notebook. One day said notebook goes missing.What happens when Kevin finds out that the notebook was found by the last person Kevin wishes found it.(*)Credit for idea goes @tbzpromptbot on twitter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever is written in italics is what Kevin is thinking

Sunlight shines through the windows onto Kevin's desk.  
Kevin is hunched over a notebook drawing his new masterpiece. 

“Are you drawing Chanhee again.” A voice says at the door.  
Kevin jumps in surprise. “Jesus you scared me. Can’t you ever knock, Sunwoo.” Kevin breathes out.  
“Nope.” Sunwoo walks into the room. “As your brother I have the right to barge into your room whenever I want to.”  
Sunwoo moves to sit on Kevin's bed. Kevin rolls his eyes and carries on drawing. “So,” Sunwoo says startling Kevin again, “Are you ever going to show your drawings to him?” Sunwoo asks.  
“To who?”  
“The president.”Sunwoo deadpans then continues, “Chanhee obviously, who else?”  
Kevin immediately starts shaking his head. “Definitely not. Why would I?”  
“Why wouldn't you?”  
“Whatever, I’m not having this conversation with you.” Kevin waves off. “Why are you here anyways?”  
Sunwoo holds a hand over his heart and fakes being hurt. “Can't a guy just want to spend time with his little bro?”  
Kevin looks at him suspiciously.  
Sunwoo breaks out in a grin. “No Im kidding. Mom wants you to get her some things from the store.” Kevin groans. “Why can't you go?” Sunwoo gets up from the bed and makes his way to the door. “Because I’m older.” He sing-songs and sticks his tongue out. Kevin makes a face at Sunwoo has he walks out of the room.  
“Older my ass.” Kevin says to himself.  
“I heard that!"  
(*)  
Kevin clutches the list his mom gave him tightly as he walks towards the convenience store.

The door chimes as he walks in. The cashier looks up from behind the register. Kevin avoids eye contact and makes his way through the isles. He checks every item on the list and makes his way to the counter.  
The cashier gives Kevin a smile that makes his heart flutter. ‘Chanhee is written in gold on his employee badge. Kevin tries to memorize the exact way the badge sits on his chest and the way the letters are written. As Chanhee begins ringing up Kevins things Kevin moves on to memorizing the way Chanhees smile remains ghosted on his face. Or the way his eyelashes dust his cheeks when he looks down.  
Chanhee chooses that moment to look up. Kevin quickly averts his eyes to the counter. “$30.67” Chanhee says in a silky voice. Kevin hands him a fifty and takes his items. 

He exhales audibly as he leaves the store. Kevin is pretty sure he stopped breathing the moment Chanhee looked at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. God he felt like a creep. Memorizing Chanhees exact features so that he could draw him later in his notebook filled with drawings of him.

“Ask him out already.” Haknyeon,one of his best friends, said once.  
“Absolutely not. I can't just ask him out out of nowhere.”  
“Why the hell not?” Hyunjae butts in.  
“Because he's a literal god and would never say yes to me, a mere mortal.” Kevin states plainly.Haknyeon and Hyunjae roll their eyes in unison.  
Whatever.  
They don't understand. They haven't seen Chanhee in person, all godlike and perfect.  
Kevin lets out a sigh.  
Why do I have to have a crush on someone so completely and utterly unattainable.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is not Kevin's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics is what Kevin is thinking.

Today could not get any worse.   
First Kevin overslept and missed the bus so he had to take his bike to school (which was not fun), then he lost his notebook (the one with all his Chanhee drawings), and now he is currently sitting infront of his maths teacher after class.  
Kevin can barely breath. Mr Im is staring down at him from behind his desk. Kevin nervously plays with his fingers has he waits for his teacher to say something.  
“Do you know what you got for your test ,Mr Moon?” Mr Im starts. Kevin looks down at his lap. “No, Sir.” He says meekly.  
“Let's just say you got a really really bad mark.” Mr Im states. Kevin sinks lower into his seat.   
Mom is going to kill me.  
“But,” Mr Im pauses, “I'm willing to let you retake the test. I will use the higher mark from both tests and I won’t contact your parents.”   
Kevin looks up and let’s out a sigh of relief. Mr Im holds up his hand. “Im not done. Since I’m feeling extra generous I will get you a tutor who will help you prepare for the retake.”   
Kevin stands up in shock. “Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down.” Mr Im chuckles.   
“You’ll meet your tutor in the library tomorrow after school. He already knows what you need to prepare for the test.” Kevin smiles at his teacher.   
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Stop thanking me. Now leave before I change my mind.”   
Kevin gets out of the classroom feeling giddy.   
This day is starting to look up.  
(*)  
As the last bell for school rings, Kevin quickly packs up his things. He wants to get to the library first so that he doesn't look rude.   
“Why are you in a rush, you have somewhere to be?” Hyunjae asks.  
“No. I’m just seeing my tutor today and I don’t want to keep him waiting.” Kevin answers.  
“Lame.”   
“Unlike some people, I actually have to get good marks.”  
“Whatever. Have you found your notebook yet?” Hyunjae asks.  
“YOU LOST YOUR NOTEBOOK?” Haknyeon interjects. Kevin and Hyunjae both look at him.  
“Could you say that any louder, Haknyeon I dont think the whole school heard you.” Kevin deadpans.  
“Sorry. You lost your notebook?” Haknyeon whisper shouts.   
“Yes I lost my notebook and no I haven't found it yet.” Kevin lets out in an exasperated sigh.  
“Best case scenario its under your bed.” Hyunjae says.  
“Worst case scenario?” Kevin asks   
“Someone picked it up and printed the pictures out to post them all over school.” Haknyeon answers.   
Kevins heart drops.  
“Gee thanks, Haknyeon I feel so much better.” Kevin says in a flat tone.  
“Were we supposed to make you feel better?” Haknyeon asks.   
Kevin hates how genuinely curious he sounds. He loves Haknyeon but sometimes he can be a bit dense. Kevin lets out a groan, takes his stuff and leaves.   
If Kevin runs he could probably make it to the library in two minutes.  
(*)  
Kevin stumbles through the library door and almost knocks someone over. He quickly apologises and makes his way to the many tables in the middle of the library. He tries to make himself as visible as possible ao that his tutor will easily see him by moving to the middle tables where everyone can see.  
As Kevin unpacks his stationary a voice behind him asks, “Are you Kevin Moon?”   
Kevin turns around and freezes.   
The person looks down uncomfortably and shifts his weight from his right leg to his left.   
“Sorry I thought you were him.”  
Kevin finally finds his voice and clears his throat before speaking, “Uh no. I-I am K-kevin.”  
Nice  
Real nice  
The person perks up. “Oh thank goodness. I was embarrassed for a second. I'm Chanee by the way. But I sure you know already.”  
Kevin laughs awkwardly.   
“Are you my tutor?” Kevin asks in a small voice.  
“Yep.”   
Kevin's face goes red.  
He awkwardly moves his things aside to give space to Chanhee. Chanhee moves to sit down next to Kevin.   
“So Mr Im told me you bombed your test.” Chanhee teases. Kevin becomes a deeper shade of red (if that's even possible). He hopes Chanhee doesn't notice. “Don't be embarressed. Not everyone is good maths. It just a matter of practising.”   
Kevin nods his head to show that he's listening.   
“Right. Let’s get started.” Chanhee says with enthusiasm.   
(*)  
Kevin slumps at his desk. Of all the students who were really good at maths Mr Im had to choose the one Kevin has a huge crush on. In retrospect, the way Kevin’s day had been going he's not that surprised.  
Why did the universe have to choose today to torment him. He was already bummed about losing his notebook. Two years of hard work vanished into thin air because Kevin was careless. He seriously felt like crying.  
Maybe a quick trip to to the store might cheer him up.  
(*)  
The door chimes as Kevin walks in. A different cashier is behind the counter, Kevin notes.   
He grabs some snacks and chocolate milk and makes his way to the counter.

As Kevin walks out of the store with his stuff he starts walking towards Hyunjae’s house.  
(*)

“Today is not your day. Like at all.” Hyunjae says from the top bunk. Hyunjae shares a room with his annoying cousin Eric. Now he is sitting at the top playing on his laptop surrounded by the snacks Kevin bought, while Kevin sulks at the bottom bunk drink his chocolate milk.  
“You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start hunting for your notebook.” Hyunjae commands.   
“Where was the last place you saw it?”  
“I don't know.” Kevin grunts.  
“Come on Kev. If you want my help you need to cooperate.”   
“Ugh. I remember putting it in my bag today. Then I cycled to school. When I wanted to put some touch ups on one of the drawings, POOF, it was gone.”  
Hyunjae nods in thoght.   
“Ok,I got it. We retrace your steps and see if we can find it.”   
Kevin perks up. “I'm so dumb. Ofcourse I must have dropped it on the way.” He slaps himself in annoyance.   
“Ok. I’ll gather the others for our search and rescue mission. Mission: save Kevin's ass AGAIN is a go.”   
Kevin rolls his eyes at Hyunjae’s words but gets up anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the hang of writing hence the longer chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in SIX FUCKING MONTHS. I have no excuse besides I had no inspiration and I was lazy. I'm sorry. Ngl the only reason I wrote this chapter was because of the sweet comments. Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I updated the tags so check those out before you read. Enjoy :)

So by ‘gather the others’ Hyunjae meant Sunwoo and his Uncle Younghoon . “Right, so is everyone here?” Hyunjae addresses the people gathered in his and Eric’s room.  
“Haknyeon said he’d be here in 2 minutes.” Sunwoo says from next to Hyunjae and Eric’s shared desk.  
“And you know that because…..?” says Hyunjae asks with a cheeky grin.  
Sunwoo blushes, “Because he texted me.”  
“And you have his number because….?” Eric joins in from the top bunk.  
“Remind me why you’re all here again.” Kevin questions grumpily from where he’s sitting on the bottom bunk. Kevin is seriously not in the mood.  
“ **We’re all, **here to clean up your mess my dear little Kevin.” Eric says with a smirk.  
**** “First of all, I’m older than you. Second of all-“ Kevin gets cut off by Haknyeon bursting through the door.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late.”  
Haknyeon moves to sit next to Sunwoo on the floor. Hyunjae and Eric share a look.  
“It’s cool. As long as we are all here,” Hyunjae says finally, “Now, Kevin please tell us in as much detail as possible of your ride to school yesterday.”  
Kevin sighs and gets up from the bed and starts pacing.  
“Bit dramatic don’t you think?” Younghoon says from Hyunjae and Eric’s shared desk.  
Kevin shoots him a glare. “Shutting up.” Younghoon says raising his hands in innocence.  
“Well, firstly, I woke up feeling suspiciously well rested. I looked at the time to see I slept through my alarm. So I quickly took a shower, packed my stuff in my bag (including the notebook) and booked it out of my house, only to realise- “  
“Wait, you didn’t have breakfast?” Younghoon asks.  
“I was running late, there was no time for breakfast.” Kevin answers.  
“Only to realise,” Kevin continues, “I missed the bus to school. So, I ran back home to quickly get my bike before I became even more late than I already was.”  
“But the fun doesn’t just stop there, the usual road I use to go to school was closed- “  
“No!” Younghoon exclaims.  
“Yes! So I had to take another route. This route goes right by the convenience store Chanhee works at.”  
“You’ve got to be making this up” Younghoon interrupts AGAIN.  
“Unfortunately not. So, there I am riding my bike trying to get to school on time when I suddenly go flying. Yes, my bike managed to get stuck on a rock. All my stuff goes tumbling out of my bag.”  
Younghoon gasps, “Were you ok?”  
“DAD! STOP INTERRUPTING!” Eric yells.  
“Sorry, Kevin just really knows how to tell a story.”  
“As you were saying Kevin, your stuff went flying.” Sunwoo urges.  
“Yeah so my stuff goes flying, me included. But I get up, dust myself off, put my stuff back into my backpack and keep on riding. So I get to school, barely on time.”  
Kevin looks at Younghoon expecting him to say something, but he just looks back at Kevin.  
“I definitely don’t remember taking anything out of my bag except for my chemistry textbook. But when I got to my locker to get my notebook (because I had a free period next) it was gone.” Kevin dramatically finishes.  
Hyunjae, Younghoon and Sunwoo all look thoughtful.  
“Mayhaps you left it after you fell.” Sunwoo supplies thoughtfully.  
“Do you think it would still be there?” Hyunjae asks. It has been a whole 24 hours since then.”  
“I don’t know. But the only way to know for sure is to actually go there and find out.”  
“I seriously hope it’s there, but if it’s not I can buy you a new notebook, Kevin.” Younghoon says kindly.  
“Thanks, Mr Sohn but I don’t want a knew notebook. I want that one.” A solemn Kevin says.  
Sunwoo puts a hand on Kevin’s shoulder.

********

(*)  
“Are we sure it’s here?” Eric askes from inside a trashbin. Suwnoo and Hyunjae snicker at the sight.  
“No, Eric. That’s why we’re here, to see if it is here.” Kevin answers in an unimpressed tone.  
“I was just asking.” Eric says in a small voice as he gets out of the bin.  
Kevin rolls his eyes.  
Just then he notices movement. He looks towards the convenience store as Chanhee exits it. Kevin’s heart jumps to his mouth.  
“Everyone act natural.” He whisper shouts. Younghoon silently chuckles beside him.  
Chanhee makes his way towards Kevin.  
“Hey, Kevin. Can I talk to you for a bit?” Chanhee asks sweetly, looking at Kevin from under his eyelashes.  
Kevin just about melts at the sight. He quickly takes mental shots to remember forever. Younghoon not so subtly coughs, snapping Kevin out of his daze.  
“Oh, uh y-yeah. Of course.” Kevin stutters. He and Chanhee move out of earshot of the others.  
“So um,” Chanhee says nervously,  
_Why is he nervous? I should be nervous. ___  
“I forgot to give this to you yesterday.” Chanhee brings out a notebook Kevin hadn’t noticed he had been hiding.  
Kevin’s stomach hits the floor.  
It's  
Kevin's  
Notebook.  
_Oh. My. God. ___  
Chanhee notices Kevin’s fallen face and quickly says, “Don’t worry, I didn’t read it.”  
Kevin sighs in relief. He opens the not book find ‘Kevin Moon’ written on the first page. Right underneath is written ‘I lied’ and Chanhee’s number written next to it in pencil lightly.  
It’s a miracle Kevin didn’t faint on the spot.  
“Thanks for finding it. We’ve been looking everywhere for it.” Kevin gestures to the group of boys very obviously trying to listen in.  
“No problem, I found it in the bushes on the way to work.” Chanhee says with his sugary sweet voice. They carry on looking at each other afterwords.  
“CoughAsk him outCough” Sunwoo supplies helpfully.  
“Oh uhm, you wanna catch a movie some time?” Kevin asks Chanhee shyly.  
“Of course.” Chanhee replies.  
**Insert something about how in the world is Kevin still alive. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a bonus chapter. Hopefully I'll get of my ass and write it before Christmas (probably won't). But thanks for getting this far. Comment and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I'm sure you can tell. I just started writing so if the story is shit I'm sorry.  
> Pleaee leave me some comments.


End file.
